


Shared Terrors

by Tasyfa



Series: Atomic Pageantry [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Multi, do not copy to other sites, rnmweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Isobel is plugging into Alex's nightmares and she's not happy about it.





	Shared Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Roswell New Mexico Week on Tumblr, for a combination of the fic prompt and lyrics from the song prompt: 
> 
> Fic prompt: Freaky Friday (character subversion/AUs, etc)   
> Song prompt: “Hard Knock Life”
> 
> [no one's there when your dreams at night get creepy]
> 
> This one's a triple drabble. Takes place in the Violet Glass universe but does not require having read that to follow along.  
> ~ Tas

Reliving Alex's memory of losing his leg had left an indelible stamp on Isobel's psyche. 

As if her own nightmares weren't enough, sometimes she got sucked into his, dreaming of sand and blood and pain in a desert she'd never seen with her own eyes.

At first, she tried to ignore it; even thought the images were being pulled from her own mind, implanted in her memory at the time of their connection. But when she dragged herself awake for the fifth night in a row, blinking away sleep that felt like sand in her eyes, Isobel had to admit the truth: she had a persistent, low-key psychic link to that moment in Alex's life, and consequently to every single thing radiating out from the trauma and loss. A link she could not seem to break.

She didn't wake her husband this time. She got in her car. 

Pounding on the cabin door, she pushed her way inside when Alex opened it, ignoring his angry sputtering as he followed her to the kitchen. 

"What the hell, Iz?"

Stirring furiously, she bit out, "You are going to sit on the couch and drink your hot chocolate - I brought the good stuff - and then I'm going to hold you until you go to sleep. And if you start dreaming again, so help me God, I will wake you the fuck up because I'm _tired_ , Alex, and I keep ending up in _your_ fucking nightmares." 

When the mugs were ready, Isobel spun in place and glared, daring him to refuse. Alex met her eyes, fatigue evident in his gaze and the purple smudging on his eyelids, and nodded. 

"If you could carry mine into the other room, please." 

Isobel followed him, anger fading into gratitude and affection. Together, they could figure this out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr if you'd like; same username. My ask box is open!
> 
> And yes, same Tasyfa as in the OG Roswell fandom once upon a time (and pretty near everywhere else, too).  
> ~ Tas


End file.
